More than bargained for
by CrayonsMakeMeHigh
Summary: Hermione and Pansy are in for a big surprise during what they thought was going to be a normal Potions class. But boy were they wrong. Sex. Language. Angst. DRACOHERMIONE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So here's the new story that has finally started. The idea popped into my mind. It will turn into a Draco/Hermione. But I'm gonna pull it out as long as possible. It will have lots of angst and stuff. May have some sex scenes and lots of language. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sat in the dungeons, listening intently and taking notes. Professor Snape was explaining the instructions to the potion they were meant to complete. He finished his explanation and looked about the class. "This is to be done with a partner," he started, "the potion will be tested after you are completed."

Snape smirked and looked at the class as they started to pick their partners. "And also I will choose the pairs," he said and looked around, "Granger and Parkinson. Weasley and Goyle. Malfoy and Potter." He continued to list off the names of the pairings. Hermione stood up and walked over to Pansy, who looked like she had just swallowed her own bile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down. "Let's get some things straight. You leave me alone, I'll leave you alone. You keep quiet while I do all the work. Got it?" Pansy nodded and leant back on her chair. She looked to Draco and smiled sweetly. Hermione groaned mentally.

She began to chop some kind of vegetable or something and dropped it in the cauldron and it slowly let off a blue smoke. Then she added some powder and watched as it turned a light green color.

45 minutes later...

"Stop what you're doing," Snape bellowed from the front of the class. He walked around the classroom, looking into the cauldron. He stopped in front of Pansy and Hermione's cauldron. "Well it looks as if Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger's potion is the only one done correctly.

Hermione smiled while Pansy smirked to herself. Snape looked down at them. "Well then, we'll have to test this." He took two goblets and put a small amount of the potion into them.

He handed the goblets to the two girls and gestured them to go the front of the classroom. They did as they were told. Before taking a sip, Pansy glared at Hermione. "You better have done this right, mudblood," She hissed in Hermione's ear. Then they both sipped the potion.

As they swallowed, a thick smoke filled the room, surrounding Hermione and Pansy.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm ending it here. Expect an update soon. REVIEWWW!!! Or I'll poke your eyes out with a fork so you can't read my stories.

-Crayon Out


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry the last one was so short. Here's the next chapter. I'll try and make it longer. D

* * *

As they swallowed, a thick smoke filled the room, surrounding Hermione and Pansy. 

The whole class watched as all the smoke gathered the two girls.

Pansy looked to Hermione and glared. "What's the big idea here?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she said, curiously.

Then the smoke disappeared and everyone looked around confused.

Hermione looked over at Pansy to see herself. She gasped loudly.

"Mudblood! WHAT DID YOU DO," Pansy shrieked from Hermione's body.

Hermione looked down at the body she was in and saw Pansy's.

Horrified, she looked to Snape.

"But I did it right sir," she said, utterly confused.

Snape smirked at this. "Maybe you didn't pay attention to what the ingredients were. What you made was a switching potion."

Pansy shrieked again. "You mean to tell me that I am now th-that mudblood!"

He sighed. "Isn't that what I just said, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy nodded, pouting slightly.

Hermione was just flabbergasted, along with the rest of the class.

She piped up softly, "So Professor, the whole idea of this potion was to make the two people who drank it into the other?"

Snape nodded. "And we have to live like the other for how long," Hermione asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"You are to live in each other's bodies for two weeks or until the potion wears off," Snape said, glaring at Hermione.

He looked around at the class and smiled maliciously as he turned his attention back to the two girls who were about to kill the other.

"Class dismissed."

The class filed out, leaving Hermione and Pansy to one another.

Pansy glared at Hermione then hissed, "Do not do anything to ruin my reputation or I will kill you myself."

"What reputation," Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "The one where the whole school thinks your a slut?"

Pansy shrieked again then grabbed Hermione's books and stomped out of the classroom.

Hermione smirked to herself then went to grab Pansy's books.

She took out Pansy's schedule and read through it.

She only had one class until dinner and that was a free period.

Hermione decided to go down to the lake and contemplate how she was going to live like Parkinson.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! I'm done with this chapter. Hope ya'll liked it. 

Stay tuned for more updates. REEEVIEWWWWWW!!! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: SORRRYYYYY!!! I am truly sorry to all my faithful readers. But I got grounded and my stupid ass parents took away my internet but I managed two more chapters. Here is chapter 3. Remember to review.

* * *

Hermione sat down by the Black Lake, watching as a pair of merpeople swam around.

She sighed and looked down at her reflection and had to force herself not to gag.

Hitting the reflection with her hand, she turned away and looked up at Hogwarts.

Every year, it seemed to grow more gorgeous as did a lot of its students. Hermione sighed again.

Looking toward Hagrid's hut, she saw a group of fourth years watching Hagrid cautiously.

She chuckled to herself then looked back to Hogwarts. But she didn't see the large castle she was expecting.

Instead, she saw black of a cloak. Looking up, Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

He smirked his smirk. "Pansy," he said. She sighed. "Draco." She spit his name as if it were poison.

His smirk grew bigger. "Do you still have that wand up your pretty little ass?"

Hermione stood up. "Do you think making fun of me will make me fall madly in love with you? Well it won't. So leave me alone. We both know that I'm not Parkinson."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean," he said, innocently.

She shrieked. "This was _you_, wasn't it?" She quickly whipped out her wand and pointed it at his throat.

He smirked. "What are you gonna do about? Huh? Tell McGonagall? She won't believe you if Snape is on my side. So you're stuck in Pansy's body."

Draco leaned in close and softly whispered in her ear, "As my slave. You're mine now."

Hermione shuddered as the words sunk in.

_His? Why would he want me? _

She thought to herself. "W-what do you want from me," she stuttered, trying to sound strong, but failing.

He smirked. "You know what I want," he whispered in her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist.

She closed her eyes, willing his arms off of her. Suddenly, he flew backward.

He looked toward her, murder in his eyes.

Draco stood up and stomped toward her. He grabbed her throat and…..

* * *

Author's Note: I'm evil I know. I always hated cliffhangers but it makes it more interesting. Feedback is requested, good or bad. I love flames. It helps my character and story. So tell what ya thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 4. Oh and none of this is mine except the plot and any extra characters I may add. Thank you very much.

* * *

He grabbed her throat and pulled her up. Hermione clawed at his hands gasping for breath.

Now Draco was much stronger from years of Quidditch.

Slowly, he walked toward the lake's edge.

Once there, he loosened his grip and whispered in her ear, "You'll regret that, mudblood."

Then he pushed her into the lake. Hermione splashed under. She tried to swim upward.

But to no avail. She sunk lower then lower.

Looking around, she saw her wand floating down towards her.

She had dropped it when he pushed her in.

Hermione swam up and grabbed it. As soon as her fingers curled around the wood, she felt herself being pulled down by one leg.

Looking down at her leg, she saw that she was surrounded by grindylows.

She whispered a spell under her breath and she was shot up out of the water.

Hermione landed hard on shore.

Gasping for air, she began to cry softly.

Somewhere from afar, a young platinum-haired boy watched the young girl weep.

He frowned and his body filled with remorse.

He shook his head.

_I do not care what happens to her. I do not care about the mudblood, even if she is in Pansy's body. She's only a pet. Nothing more._

Draco forced himself to think. Turning around, he walked briskly toward the castle.

Hermione turned to watch him then stood up.

Slowly, she trudged up the hill towards the school.

Upon entering, she broke out into a full-out run.

She ran down to the dungeons and found she did not know the password to the Slytherin Common Room.

Sighing, Hermione slid down the wall, her head in her hands.

After 20 minutes, she heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw……

* * *

Author's Note: Bam! Review or I will kill myself. Which means no more chappies. I love you all. Flames are welcomed. 


End file.
